


Ford meets Batman

by Daegaer



Category: Batman - Fandom, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Adams
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Gen, Humour, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford tries a spot of investigative journalism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ford meets Batman

"So you like to dress up as a nocturnal flying rodent that eats insects?" Ford said, leaning forward eagerly. "Is it something sexual? It's something sexual, right?"

"No," Bruce said patiently. "It's symbolic. I hunt the criminals that haunt the darkness of Gotham City."

"Are they giant moths? Do you like to hang upside down and defecate on cave floors? It _is_ something sexual, isn't it?"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he'd agreed to the interview in the first place. He really didn't think there _was_ such a book as the _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._


End file.
